


Special

by servantofclio



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantofclio/pseuds/servantofclio
Summary: Joker and Jack bond for a moment.





	

Joker could hear the angry muttering long before he got to the galley. As he rounded the bend into the space, the muttering escalated into a snarl. “Fucking shit, who calls this shit coffee, anyway?”

Joker paused, taking in the sight of the woman in front of him: short, wiry, covered in so much ink it almost looked like she was actually wearing clothes, a permanent scowl etched across her mouth. Shepard had warned him about their new biotic recruit, but the description hadn’t done justice to the real thing, who bristled with energy and hostility.

“I know, right?” he said, moving to the coffee pot. “You’d think Cerberus could spend some of their dirty money on good coffee, at least.”

The scowl deepened. “Fucking Cerberus.” She spat the word out with a depth of loathing. “Fuck you, too, you joined these assholes. Don’t try to make nice with me.”

“Suit yourself.” Moments like this, Joker wondered why he even bothered trying to make conversation. He poured himself a cup of coffee without further comment.

She glared at him some more with narrowed eyes before saying, “Who the fuck are you, anyway?”

“Joker. I’m the pilot.”

“What the fuck kind of name is Joker.”

He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Now she was just trying to get a rise out of him. “It’s a nickname, duh. Keep up.”

“The hell?” She took one step toward him, fist clenched, radiating menace. “You know I could break you in half, right, asshole?”

“So could half the crew,” he countered, and took a nice relaxed sip of coffee. It really did suck. “So could I, if I fell over the wrong way. It’s not hard. You’re not special.”

For a moment, her face relaxed into an expression of utter stupefaction. She blinked. Her eyes were really pretty. Easy to overlook, considering the rest of her.

Then she stepped back, her face hardening into its permascowl again. “Fuck you,” she said, almost amiably. “Guess you’re all right for a Cerberus asshole.”

“Gee, thanks.”

She took a drink from her mug and stuck her tongue out. “This coffee’s still shit, though.”   
“Complete shit,” Joker agreed.


End file.
